


Lies or the Truth

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's reaction upon seeing the bottle of Scotch Whiskey on the desk in her study. Set during Angel of Death. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies or the Truth

Jenny pauses as she sees the bottle of Scotch Whiskey resting firmly on her desk along with a single glass. She feels panic rising in her body and takes a few shaking breaths to try to calm herself down but it's not working because deep down, she is freaking out.

She thought he had been died twelve years ago so why was the bottle that he'd once used when he was alive sitting in her study?

Maybe he's alive, a voice in her head says but Jenny dismisses that thought. She saw her father's dead, unbreathing, lifeless body in the morgue, felt nothing when she'd checked his pulse and had even witnessed his coffin being lowered to the depths of the ground at his graveside during the funeral.

She closes her eyes, gathering some sense of control or strength over her and making it stays there regardless of how much she wants to deny what's happening at the moment. She can't afford to let this get her. Not where she's come so damn close that she has ever has been in terms of arresting La Grenouille.

She's been trying to get him for ten years and she's not going to have all her work been for nothing.

Right now, though, she needs to bring the bottle and glass to the NCIS lab because although it's a Friday night, this is a much more pressing concern right now and she wants Abby to run the fingerprints. And once the match has been made and with a small declaration, Jenny will hopefully get the answers she's looking for.

Until then she'll just have to wait and see.

 **Fin**


End file.
